


沙文先生

by KeYin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeYin/pseuds/KeYin
Summary: 补档





	沙文先生

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，向举报实力和莲花势力低头

1.  
巴斯顿酒店周围全是特警，最奢华的娱乐休闲中心此刻成了一座没了生气的危楼，进出的只有政府高官和刑警部队。  
参议长帕斯卡的死亡震惊了以Alpha为主体的顶端社会。他肥胖的身体布满了直径九毫米的枪眼，暗红色的伤痕黏住高定衬衫，原本被用来寻欢作乐的香槟倾泻在地板上，与腥臭相得益彰。  
伊万戴着口罩和手套进了豪华套房，瘫在沙发上的帕斯卡静静地睡在血/泊中。调查人员在房间里做着无用的搜索，行为想要搬空整个房间。  
伊万弯腰，举着手电在死尸的身上寻找凶手的蛛丝马迹。他从帕斯卡松开的皮带上捻起一根黑色长发，放到鼻尖轻嗅。  
他的脸上浮现出鄙夷的神色。  
瞬时瞳孔骤缩，青筋凸起，体内迅速穿过一种兴奋的电流。稍纵即逝的快感让伊万恋恋不舍。  
原来道貌岸然的参议长帕斯卡也是个好色之徒。可惜对方是一只野猫，而以帕斯卡的能力无法驯服  
伊万扭了扭脖子，对着忙碌的警员们拍手，一双双充满血丝的眼睛集中在他身上。  
“收队。”  
＊＊＊＊＊  
自《Omega平等保护法》通过以来，市郊的O集聚地并没有太大改变。经济状况比通过之前的确是好了些许，但相对的贫穷，疾病，以及来自少数人的歧视似乎是这里常年不变的景致。  
王耀让司机把车停在距离Omega聚落一条街的巷口，带着助理王春燕下车。  
这是一块不小的地盘，西边的空地是十几年前打算用来修写字楼的，这一片区的Omega希望能够借此改善经济，由于上级的种种借口和推脱，到现在也只是一块空地。  
王耀点燃一根烟，夹在指间，火星忽明忽暗，他微微张口，将肺泡里的云雾吐出，眯眼看着它消散在空气里。  
“我从十六岁来到这里，直到二十五岁去了信息处工作才离开。”王耀望着成片的低矮房屋，唇角牵扯起的弧度刻画出无底的悲哀和愤懑。  
王春燕眨了眨眼，开口无言，最终选择了沉默。  
千年来的野蛮的等级制度决定了她的地位，Beta们虽然不能像A一样嚣张跋扈，却也完全不用像O一样卑躬屈膝。他们的数量和作用决定了他们能在很大程度上与A平起平坐。在文明高度发达的今天，人类经过演变，ABO们除了性别以外已经没有区别，但是压迫的基因还没有被剔除。Omaga在配%对期被Alpha随意挑选标记，虽然现在已经没有这种残忍的现象，并且有法律条文对他们的权益进行保护，然而社会对他们看法似乎变化不大。  
“《Omega平等保护法》已经是一步飞跃，不过现在看来还是一纸空谈。”王耀把燃了半截的烟头丢在地上，用鞋跟踩灭。王春燕抬头仰视身边的男人。在星光下，他是那么高大。  
的确，能力无关性别。王耀如果不是O，那他现在绝对不会还苟且在一个小小的信息处。<  
“您和柯克兰议员的努力，是值得肯定的。”王春燕还年轻，她找不出得体的语言来宽慰心情复杂的王耀  
王耀低头看着她，抬手轻抚她柔软的发顶：“谢谢你。”  
其实王耀笑起来很好看的，为什么不多笑呢？王春燕撅起嘴，挠了挠头。  
＊＊＊＊＊  
王耀和王春燕还穿着制服，两人一前一后地走在小巷子里，这一带并不混乱，却很凄凉。这里的最低年龄是十六岁。每一个孩子在出生后都会被录入性别信息，如果是A或者B，那么就拥有正常成长的权利。如果是O，那么到了十六岁，就要被送到城市的Omega集聚区，在那里完成以后的人生，并等待被A挑选。被抛弃的O通常很难找到维持生计的活路，在这里过着贫苦的生活，膝下无儿无女的老人们，只能靠年轻的O赡养  
王春燕看着周围的少年们眼里几近绝望和眼神，她轻蹙柳眉，唇瓣抿起，心口一阵绞痛，加快了脚步扯住王耀的衣袖。王耀放慢了脚步。他知道王春燕心里会想些什么，于是他反手握住了她的柔荑。<  
“别太担心，现在的状况已经好了很多了，不会再有一些毫无人性的A来这里寻欢作乐，”王耀笑了笑，语气好似云淡风轻，王春燕知道这些来之不易，却不知道是如来之不易。“毕竟那样是会被判死刑的。”  
王春燕抖了一下。  
“性别平等可不是随口一说。”王耀拉着她拐进一个小道。王春燕往他身边靠了靠，尽管天气还未转冷，可她后背发寒。未合上大门的房间里有电视机屏幕在闪烁，主持人面无表情地播报参议长帕斯卡的死亡。  
王春燕不自觉地放慢脚步往电视机那里看了一眼。王耀用了点力道把她强行拉过来，转头温柔地斥责：  
“别耽误了正经事。”  
亚瑟带着人来这一片地区排查。明明离案发地点隔了十万八千里，却成了重点检查区域。而施号发令的刑警队长伊万是个强势且不讲道理的家伙，所有欺压强占Omega的Alpha中，不论手段和数量，伊万都是人中翘楚。  
不平等和歧视，通过伊万的手段得到了完美体现。  
亚瑟正焦头烂额，王耀迎面而来。他像看到救世主一般冲过去抱住他。  
“耀，伊万那家伙……”他摊开手正要抱怨那个魔鬼。  
王耀挑眉，竖起食指放在唇边以示噤声。  
王春燕上前把整理好的资料递给亚瑟，并解释：“王先生和我已经对这片区域的信息进行了彻底排查，完全不会有行凶的迹象。加之这里和巴斯顿酒店完全是两个方向……”  
亚瑟抬手打断，点头道：“我从来就不觉得这里会有凶手。”顺手把文件夹还给王春燕。  
“差不多结束了。”亚瑟捏了捏眉心，一把揽住王耀的肩，侧头咬住他的耳垂低声道：“去我那里喝一杯吧。”  
王耀一把推开他，重新理了理头发，冷剜他一眼。亚瑟扁了扁嘴，招手让司机送王春燕回去。  
＊＊＊＊＊  
亚瑟本来是想把王耀带到自己家里去的，然而中途王耀想起自己把U盘落在了办公室，于是亚瑟只好按捺住不耐烦掉头回去。  
王耀下车之前让亚瑟在车里等他。按开电梯的时候，门口立着一道颀长的身影。  
“伊万队长。”王耀看到他那双冰冷的紫色眼瞳就头皮发麻。他没和伊万对视，只瞄了他一眼，不咸不淡地打了个招呼。  
伊万眉眼含笑，王耀眼里一闪而过的惊慌在转身时藏起，站在了伊万右边。他希望电梯门最好是出了故障，永远不要关上。  
“砰。”  
他们分享着稀薄而浑浊的空气。  
王耀办公室所在的12楼电梯出了故障。王耀在心里咬牙切齿，他今晚是没办法回办公室的了。重要的文件和骇人的刑警队长迫使他想要逃离这个四平方米的电梯间，然而故障却堪堪断了他一切逃脱的路。  
“真是不幸。”伊万扯了扯嘴角，抬头看着电梯上升，停在了21楼。  
“先去我的办公室休息吧？”魔鬼在邀约。  
王耀想摇头，然而下一刻自己的身体就完全不受控制，被高大的金发男人打横抱起被送进了宽敞的办公室。  
“伊万局长……”王耀被他推倒在办公桌上，而那个俄国男人正粗鲁地撕扯自己的衣衫。王耀的手在他的后背靠上桌面的那一刻就被领带捆绑，伊万剥夺了他所有反抗的权利。  
肌理分明的胸腹在霓虹的照射下起伏，这样的景色对于一个兴奋的A来说无疑是迷人的。  
伊万俯身，双臂撑在王耀肩旁。他喘着粗气，声音沙哑：“你怎么这样放心站在我旁边……？”  
想要占有的借口蛮横无理。  
王耀在他将粗暴的吻落在自己锁骨处的那一刻闭上了眼睛。  
“亚瑟还在楼下等我。”王耀冷声道。  
伊万并没有停下动作，留恋万分地在王耀胸口摩挲，甚至伸出舌头舔舐玫红色的尖端。王耀的喉咙不禁呜咽出一声低沉的呻吟。“瞧，明明你喜欢。”伊万歪着头无辜地看着眼神狠厉的王耀。  
“《性别权利法》第三条……A必须在结婚条件下……”  
“并且在配偶同意的情况下标记。”伊万不耐烦地接了下去，松开绑在对方手腕上的领带，替王耀系好扣子。  
王耀披上外套冲出门外。  
他咬紧牙关，像是对谁发脾气一般用拳头砸亮了电梯按钮。只要伊万没有标记他，那么无论伊万对自己做出何种过分的事情，他都只能当做无事发生。  
至少在现在这种社会情况下，他只能忍气吞声。  
亚瑟靠在车门旁边点烟，听到皮鞋急促的踢踏声，他皱眉抬头：“怎么这么晚才下来？”王耀吸了一口气，揉了把脸，打开车门钻进去，又狠狠关了门。  
“快走，我要洗澡！”  
他恨不得立刻把伊万的味道洗得干干净净！

2.

    银色奔驰停在市郊别墅区的停车场，王耀在车还没停稳的时候就冲下去打开了自家大门。亚瑟锁好车匆忙跟上去，他不知道王耀到底经历了什么会如此愤怒。

    亚瑟走进未开灯的客厅，楼上是哗啦啦的水声。

    他在洗澡。

    王耀赤身裸体靠在浴室的玻璃墙上，等着五十度的灼热水温烫得他滚身发红。他厌恶极了。伊万和他们一样，都是站在文明顶端的粗蛮野兽！他挥拳砸碎了面前的玻璃。从中心一点向外辐散，裂纹像未完成的蜘蛛网，王耀的指关节上有细密的伤痕，混合着晶莹的玻璃渣，被热水冲走。

    一个多小时候王耀才裹着浴衣下楼，看到昏暗的客厅里立着一个背影，正抬头看着他。

    他并不清楚亚瑟这样站了多久，但绝对不止十来分钟。王耀用毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的长发，趿着拖鞋走到餐厅，取出一瓶红酒。

    亚瑟替他开瓶斟酒，王耀丢下帕子，伸手可接过他递来的高脚杯。玫红色液体沿着光滑透明的杯沿旋转，王耀仰头一饮而尽。亚瑟只轻轻抿了少许，绿色眼瞳锁住王耀滚动的喉头。王耀抬手的时候，新添的伤疤用暗红刺激了亚瑟的视觉。  
    “你受伤了？”  
    王耀耸肩：“一点磕碰而已。”

    “耀，你觉得你很安全吗？”

    这个问题从他们相识那刻起，亚瑟问了不下百遍。王耀出挑的身材，精致的容貌还不足以吸引Alpha的顶端群体，从生理上分析，王耀的信息素罕见且诱人，亚瑟有听到一些Alpha暗地里称王耀为人间尤物。亚瑟固然是厌恶这些人的，可他也无法否认，自己也无时无刻不在幻想王耀。

    王耀的回答从来都是沉默不语。他皱着眉头再给自己倒了一杯酒，却只是举在杯中，未曾品尝。

    “你知道Alpha+ 吗？”亚瑟这才咽下口腔里含着的酒液。

    王耀冷笑一声：“譬如伊万·布拉金斯基，野兽中的野兽？”

    亚瑟双臂交叉比了一个禁止的手势——他知道“野兽”所指是什么。“拜托，我也是A。”

    “但伊万确实是野兽。就像死去的参议长帕斯卡一样。”

    亚瑟知道王耀有多厌恶那个群体，所以放弃和他继续这个话题，清了清嗓子。但是王耀并不打算就这么过了，他反问道：“你知道145号案件吗？”

    亚瑟没给呛死。

    曾经的机密文件145号现在成了家喻户晓的爱情故事。不过这对于少部分人，尤其是Alpha+ 们来说，简直是一出荒诞的戏剧。

    “弗朗西斯还是我们的朋友。”

    身为O的弗朗西斯和军事指挥贞德小姐恋爱，可他并不知道她是Alpha，更不会知道她还是Alpha+ 。在法律尚未通过的时候，他被金字塔尖的人逮捕，现在还躺在特殊监禁室里。相应的，贞德被撤职，至今不知所踪。就算相关保护法已经通过也没能挽救他们可笑又可悲的爱情。

    亚瑟没再说话，只是一杯又一杯的给自己倒酒。他最受不了的就是和王耀讨论这些严肃的问题。王耀敛声，察觉倦意袭来，放下高脚杯上楼会回卧室休息。

    “等等。”亚瑟拉住他的手腕，往后一带，毫无防备的王耀顺势落入他怀中。

    “你身上有其他味道。”亚瑟的神经绷紧，用少见的压抑语气在王耀耳边呢喃。

    王耀本来还在试图挣脱他的束缚，听闻这句话，他放松了身体，一字一句回答：“野兽的味道。”

    “有人动你？”

    亚瑟的怒火正一点点燃起，顷刻就能致燎原之势。王耀这才掰开他环在自己肩上的手臂，沉着脸消失在旋梯尽头。

    亚瑟是朋友，没错，但不是什么事都能告诉他。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    “爱德华，查查帕斯卡死之前有没有干过。”伊万从后用力拍爱德华的肩，爱德华手一抖，鼠标滑到地上。他匆忙捡起来，战战兢兢地点头：“好的队长……”

    不是所有的Alpha+ 都能恐怖如斯。

    可是让他一个处%男调查这种事情……

    伊万回到办公室，新下一阵躁动，每隔一段时间就会发生的体内变动带给他撕心裂肺的疼痛。作为人类社会顶端的群体，痛苦是理应的代价。

    伊万喘着粗气从保险柜里取出一个黑色盒子，里面盘着一卷柔亮的黑发。他取出一根放在打火机上燃尽，寸缕香气如微风拂过缓解了不安。

    想要占有王耀是为什么？

    无非是病入膏肓罢了。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    本田菊是应届毕业生，在风口浪尖时刻被院校推荐到调查局工作，想必也是人中龙凤。王耀的食指有节奏地在桌面敲击，听本田菊在桌对面分析针对参议长死亡的补救措施。他并不同情帕斯卡，却给出了足够周到妥帖的处理方式。

    王耀随意地翻阅他的简历，除了表彰就是赞扬，不让他进调查局都算损失了。他一面点头，一面继续翻阅简历。

    『性别：男Alpha』

     王耀皱起眉头。

    “停。”

    本田菊乖顺的闭嘴。

    “谈谈你对Omega群体的看法。”

3.

    对于信息处处长王耀的过度敏感，本田菊早有耳闻。所有的A在他这里就会受到区别对待——会被提问各种尖锐的问题。

    此刻本田菊竟然联想到对面衣冠楚楚不苟言笑的信息处处长如果被触摸，那具美丽的身体——在A中出了名的尤物——会颤抖成什么样子。

    “咳咳……”本田菊低下头，回答王耀的问题。“O如果在将来被社会彻底接纳，那么将会成为推动社会的强大力量……”

    王耀勾起食指，用指骨在桌面轻轻敲击，打断了本田菊的话：“停。”

    面前的年轻人再次乖顺地闭了嘴，抬头对王耀浅笑。相比起大多盛气凌人嚣张跋扈的Alpha，他表现出的温文尔雅的确得到了王耀的好感。

    王耀把垂落在肩上的发辫撩到身后，站起身，靠近本田菊，侧头，唇瓣几乎要碰到他的耳垂：“那你想标记我吗？”

    本田菊的身体明显地僵住了。他以为王耀仅凭外貌和身材让无数A倾倒，直到他凑近本田菊才发觉他的信息素也与众不同。

    片刻，本田菊轻笑一声，毫不避讳地转身贴住王耀的耳鬓，压低声音道：“处长，或许您没有看到我也有生物性别学的学位，”他的冷笑竟然也能让王耀不禁发寒。“如果我想，您用作攻击性器具使用的信息素会变得不堪一击。”  
    
    乌亮的眼瞳里盛满年轻的挑衅。

    王耀后退，唇角漫上一丝满意，小幅度地点头，为本田菊的回答鼓掌：

    “恭喜你，被信息处录取了。”

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     午餐时间，王耀和王春燕带着初来乍到的本田菊去了巴斯顿酒店。从车上下来的王耀摘下工作牌，给周围的特警展示。其实大可不必，他的脸已经是信息处的标识了。

    “春燕，你在咖啡厅等我们一下。”

    就算是被封锁的凶杀现场，也并不影响这里继续颓靡。咖啡厅甚至还播放着爵士乐，有服务生给来“办事”的人提供休闲服务。

    王耀一直等到王春燕坐下，并且端起了送来的卡布奇诺，才放心地进了电梯。

    鉴于上次不堪回首的经历，王耀在袖子里藏了一个刀片，并与本田菊分别站在正方形的两个角落。红色数字无声地变换，两分钟后停在了50。

   总统套房的奢华在各种标记和血%迹的映衬下显得滑稽可笑。像空荡荡的金盒子，徒有其表。

    “尸体已经被刑.警队带走了。”王耀带上手套，捂住了口鼻。毕竟这个房间从案发当晚就没有开过通风系统，灰尘和若有若无的腥臭在偌大是空间积淀，令人作呕。

    本田菊递给王耀一个一次性消毒口罩，将他拉到身后。

    “48岁，Alpha，啤酒味。”

    本田菊一面考察周围情况，一面道出死者信息。

    “枪杀吧？”本田菊转头问。

    王耀靠在电梯门口点头。他想抽根烟缓解一下胸口的压抑，却又不能，只好用嘴叼着。

    “上面让我们锁定了五个区域，现在已经排查了三个。”

    王耀双臂环胸，透过安全通道小小的玻璃窗俯瞰城市景色。立交桥上跑着不停歇的车辆，忙忙碌碌也不知道是为什么。一切都有规则到苍白。

    “凶手……抱歉，我认为应该是Omega。”本田菊知道王耀对性别这件事情异常敏感，但是他目前得出的结论的确是这个。

     ＊＊＊＊＊

     “哥。”

    电梯里突然出来一个穿着运动衫的大男孩，王耀挑眉，直起身子回头，眼神骤然黯淡。

    “嘉龙？”

    王嘉龙挠了挠头，本来脸上带笑，看到王耀身后的本田菊，他立刻黑了脸：“哥，你和他一起出任务吗？”王嘉龙指着本田菊的鼻子，礼节于他而言一文不值。

    王耀抬手按下他抬起的手臂，像批评一个不听话的调皮蛋一样问王嘉龙：“你不去上课吗？这里不是你该来的地方。”

    王嘉龙皱眉。王耀不禁想起了亚瑟——不知道自己的弟弟怎么会那么像他。

     “你去哪，我就要跟到哪里。”王嘉龙上前，一把抱住了王耀。

    本田菊侧头。

    王耀有些难堪地从他怀里挣脱，把王嘉龙推进电梯，然后打电话让王春燕先守着不听话的王嘉龙。随后对本田菊道歉道：“见笑了。”

    本田菊摇摇头，似笑非笑地问：“您的弟弟……不也是Alpha吗？”王耀脸色僵了僵，他目前并不清楚为什么本田菊会问这个问题，至少现在看起来他对自己并没有敌意。

    “您好像对Alpha有很大成见，”本田菊身体前倾，垂下眼睑，笑道：“就比如死于非命的帕斯卡参议长。”

    王耀浑身发麻，握紧拳头，耳廓除了本田菊的笑声和他方才的温度，已经感受不到其他。

    本田菊往后退了一步，抬头看向他身后的电梯：

    “来人了。”

4.

    O比A更敏感。

    王耀不用回头都知道身后来的人是谁。令他厌恶又恐惧。Alpha+侵略性的信息素正如同茧丝一样包裹王耀，定要缠到他呼吸停滞。

    “耀。”叫他的人却是亚瑟。

    亚瑟在伊万走近之前拉住王耀，并把他带到一边，伊万头也没有偏一下地走到本田菊面前，朝他伸手。

    “你好，我是刑警队长伊万·布拉金斯基。”

    本田菊握住了他的手，并深深鞠躬。

    看到这一幕，脑内一闪而过的想法让王耀皱眉，下意识抓紧了亚瑟的衣袖。亚瑟察觉到袖口收紧，又发觉胸口处的人贴近了几分，藏不住笑。

    伊万回头看王耀的时候，亚瑟把王耀拉到身边并搂住他的肩，本以为亚瑟是逢场作戏，然而动作一气呵成十分连贯。

    “处长来这里是为什么呢？”

    王耀没说话。

    “我猜猜……难道是要为死去的参议长哀悼吗？”伊万故意做出一副惋惜的样子，王耀心口一刺。

    伊万一步步靠近，鞋跟踢踏在大理石地板上，每一次碰撞都能与王耀心跳合拍。亚瑟放在他肩上的力道加重了。

    “咳咳……”紫色眼瞳里的痛苦在伊万闭眼之前就已经被王耀捕捉，他看到高大的男人突然捂住胸口，在他面前蜷缩身体，咳嗽声干枯而剧烈，似乎体内有一只巨兽在吞噬他的骨肉。

    王耀拉住亚瑟绕过跪坐在地的伊万从安全通道离开，他不想管新来的本田菊，更不想理会此刻一定痛不欲生的伊万。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    王嘉龙正举着一杯加冰的可乐吱吱吱地喝，王春燕姿态优美地坐在沙发上，面前的咖啡杯已经见底。

    “哥。”王嘉龙站起来，王春燕也站起来，匆忙理了理头发。

    “嘉龙，我送你回家。”王耀上前握住王嘉龙的手腕，半拖半拽地把他从巴斯顿酒店带出去。

    “哥！我自己会走！”王嘉龙像是觉得很羞耻一般抽回手，往后连退几步，瞪着西装革履的王耀。王嘉龙吸了一口气，好像有话卡在喉头，最后还是闭上嘴，低下头去。

    王耀十六岁离开家的时候，王嘉龙才10岁，王嘉龙十年的岁月里，每一天都是王耀。对兄长的依赖在那一年被强行撕碎——这全都是因为毫无人性的制度。

    王耀上前摸了摸王嘉龙的头：“说吧，我听着。”

    从王嘉龙记事开始，王耀对他说的这句话就成了定心丸。踢球输了的时候，和朋友吵架的时候，王濠镜和自己抢玩具的时候……一直到十六岁王耀被人带走。

    “哥……我和濠镜都……都很想你。”声音到最后细若蚊吟。

    王耀哑然。

    让暴戾乖僻的王嘉龙说出这句话是有多不容易，王耀自然有数。虽然法律的通过得以让王耀和弟弟们团聚，但每个月见面的时间也不会超过24小时。

    “嘉龙，你知道的，我很忙……”

    “和你讨厌的A一起忙？”王嘉龙啐了一口，不再理会王耀，撞开他冲出去。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    本田菊递给伊万一杯水，伊万就躺在帕斯卡坐过的沙发上喘气，几乎筋疲力尽。本田菊冷漠地看着脸色苍白的伊万，不懂这个强大的人怎么会这样容易地暴露出自己脆弱的一面。

    “很可惜，他走了。”本田菊这句话像是戏谑。

    伊万将杯中的水从头顶向下浇，衣领透湿。冰凉的自来水混合他的汗水留下，勾勒出棱角分明的五官。紫色眼瞳蒙上一层水汽，像汹涌的海水，对解救的渴望在底部旋转。

    “你在靠他的信息素活命？”本田菊依旧面无表情地看着挣扎的伊万。

    “不，靠欺压。”

    再强大的人，也逃不出自然的掌控。欺压本非其意，本性使然。

5.

    伊万的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，本田菊挪开抱枕坐在他旁边，问道：“没有药或者O，你能恢复吗？”

    伊万没说话，站起身，摇摇晃晃地走到电梯间，按红了按钮。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    亚瑟因为没等到王耀只好再上去找伊万，没想到打开电梯就能遇到他。平常叱咤风云的刑警队长此刻双眼充血，脸色惨白。

    “旧疾复发？”亚瑟用一句嘲讽代替了寒暄。

    伊万没有说话。

     “那晚你是不是碰了他？”亚瑟在封闭的空间里点燃了香烟，收到异味刺激的伊万猛咳起来。

    亚瑟挑眉，扯起嘴角冷笑一声：“我不想警告你。”

    伊万想被激怒了一半，拖着几近崩溃的身体扑向亚瑟，燃着火星的烟头在伊万虎口烫出一个不规则的圆形。亚瑟整齐的衣领被他揪作一团，伊万咬牙切齿道：“警告？你喜欢的可人儿是个杀人犯呢……你们不是最喜欢法律吗？杀人不管是在什么时代都该进局/子吧？”伊万突然狞笑起来，这回换亚瑟唰地白了脸。

    电梯停下，他们再一次回到了总统套房，却不见本田菊的踪影。

    伊万甩开亚瑟，兀自走进空洞的房间。亚瑟上前将伊万按到在地，挥拳往他脸上打了一记，口腔里的血肉被牙齿撕裂，伊万的嘴角溢出淤血。伊万一个翻身，把亚瑟推开，亚瑟的脊骨撞到了墙边的长脚桌，桌上拜访的短剑掉落，在亚瑟脚踝划开一道口子。

     伊万挣扎着站起来，踉跄几步，睥睨着由于疼痛而五官扭曲的亚瑟：“那把剑……本身是没有开刃的……”他又蹲下看着亚瑟：“你可爱的王耀处长……在走进这间房之前……让人开了刃……”

    亚瑟怒吼：“空口无凭！”

    伊万捂住脸，身体随着僵硬的笑声抽搐：“哈哈哈哈哈……在他来信息处之后……这美人的一举一动……我都……”

    亚瑟抓起短剑趁伊万不注意，刺向他精致的脸。伊万躲闪不及，颧骨处开了口子，血红顺着整齐的伤口沁出。

    “绅士柯克兰，为了杀人犯变成疯子……”

    “你也一样！”

    伊万站起来，鞋跟踩在亚瑟的胸口，脸上写满鄙夷：“我的病症期已经过了，

    我会让王耀心甘情愿和我结为连理，再心甘情愿被我标记。”

    说罢，扬长而去。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    亚瑟撕碎自己的衬衫绑在伤口处止血，怒火中烧，已湮没了疼痛。王春燕由于一直没看到亚瑟下楼才踩着高跟鞋匆忙过来。王耀是一直不让王春燕亲眼见案发现场的，但这次王春燕实在是放心不下，擅自上楼。她看到坐在地上的亚瑟，脚踝流血，蹲下道：“队长和您……”

    亚瑟竖起食指放在唇前。

    王春燕缄口，在皮包里掏出一卷绷带和医用酒精。

    “这是处长让我带的，他可真是有先见之明。”王春燕一边说一边细心地给亚瑟包扎。

    亚瑟仰头，往胸腔里灌肮脏的空气。

    “你觉得耀……是一个什么样的人？”

    王春燕顿了顿，贝齿咬住下唇，轻轻蹙眉思考。

    “处长……温柔得捉摸不透，亲切得遥不可及。”

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     “处长。”本田菊才从安全通道出来，在门口看到了想看到的人。他走近在角落抽闷烟的王耀。王耀身上的香气混合烟草味更显得朦胧诱人。本田菊喉头滚动。

    “你抽烟吗？”王耀把烟盒递到本田菊面前。本田菊瞄了烟盒一眼，抬手夺过王耀嘴里的烟头含入口中。王耀的微笑以肉眼可见的速度僵硬，像是理智崩塌一般低吼：“你知道你在干什么吗？”

    其实理智崩塌的应该是本田菊才对。

    Omega的味道于Alpha来说是药是毒，亦是不可抗拒的诱惑。

    本田菊捞过王耀，手掌拖住他的后脑，唇齿相依。

      
6.

    王春燕绕开特警从后门出来的时候就看到了两具交缠的身体。短发男人是谁她不清楚，但是他身后的男人王春燕在熟悉不过了。

    王耀在和别人接吻。

    王春燕甚至想剜了自己的眼睛。她惊恐地回头，看到一瘸一拐的亚瑟上了车才把心放了半分。再转头，王耀推开了黑发男子，抬起手，手掌落下的时候伴随一声脆响，在高楼间狭窄的巷道里回荡。

    王耀重新扎了辫子朝王春燕相背的方向快步走开，那个男人立在原地，留给王春燕的背影充斥着不可名状的寒意。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     阿尔弗雷德举着笔记本电脑走到王耀办公室。他按住王耀瘦削的肩膀，强迫他看屏幕上闪烁的画面。

    “社交媒体又开始了。”

    一位以争取Omega平等地位为由的匿名自媒体，在互联网上大肆宣扬Alpha对Omega的欺压和歧视，甚至放出各种不堪的图片来刺激观众的视觉神经。

   “我们应该热爱我们的群体——Omega，我们的能力，是出众的，是愚昧暴力的Alpha们不能匹及的……”

    被调整过的滑稽声音从音响设备中溢出，强制灌满耳蜗。

    王耀别过脸，启唇：“局长给我看这些干什么？”

    阿尔弗雷德推了推眼镜，抬手粗暴地合上笔记本电脑，凑近了王耀耳朵，压低声音道：“大肆宣扬这种沙文主义，对争取平等没有好处。”

    王耀转头冷眼看着面前的Alpha+ ，垂下眼帘，不紧不慢地回应：“可这不在我们的管辖范围内。我只是信息处的人。”

    “但是这种威胁社会治安的事情，却是我们整个警局该做的。”阿尔弗雷德脸色转变很快，他直起腰板，装模作样地打了个呵欠，拍了拍王耀的肩膀，趁机在他的脖颈出咬了一口，才满意地离开。

    王耀抽了张纸打湿了在沾了唾液的那一处拼命擦拭。

    他现在唯一能忍受的A，只有亚瑟和王嘉龙。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     “哗啦——”铁门打开，王耀挥手让周围的警员走开。等到这阴森的牢笼里只剩下两人，王耀才放心地走进去。

    “弗朗西斯。”王耀走进牢房，坐在硬邦邦的床板上。

    弗朗西斯的头发都结了块，胡子又乱又脏，衬衫领口沾着汗渍和血渍。他的脸颊深深凹陷进去，眼睛突兀地挂着，干枯的皮肤勾勒出他头骨的形状。

    弗朗西斯本应该是拿着画笔，穿着最时尚的衣服，头发胡子打理得一丝不苟才对。

    王耀搭上他的肩：“我会让你出去的。”

    弗朗西斯的胸膛隆起又瘪下去，呼吸的时候会发出老旧器械摩擦的沙哑声。他张开嘴，良久才说出一句话：

    “我想见她。”

    王耀抿唇，眼神悲戚：“她……现在还在监禁中。”

    法律通过了，落后的规则被打破了，可是受到的伤害却是永远无法愈合的。A和O只能走上奴役和反抗两种极端，中和的点似乎根本不存在。

    “你杀了帕斯卡？”

    听到弗朗西斯开口，王耀瞳孔微微放大，双拳紧握，他吐出的字眼像被气泡包裹：“你听谁胡说的？”

    弗朗西斯咳嗽一声，如同牵扯他的五脏六腑，沙哑的声音回荡在空荡荡的房间，只令人发寒。

    “你也不必在我面前瞒着……我绝不会说你做这些是错的……”弗朗西斯艰难地呼吸着。“平/等这种奢华的东西……要争取，总得付出代价……我和贞德……微不足道。”

    王耀把脸埋进臂弯。

    “耀，去回想曾经不堪的记忆——我在遇到贞德之前……咳咳……在画室突然被五个Alpha们绑走，带到所谓俱乐部里去羞/辱……身上被小刀划出的伤口我都不敢买药处理……

    你被伊万，阿尔弗雷德……还有其他手握实/权的Alpha们像所有物一样抢夺，并戏称为……”

    “够了。”王耀起身，逆光而立。

    “所以你做的一切，都不能用是非去判断。”到这句话，弗朗西斯的声音才恢复了平静。

    这是他的最后一句话。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    你要争取的东西，一个群体要争取的东西，必须要等价交换。

      
7.

    弗朗西斯在狱中病逝的消息通过特殊媒介传入伊万和阿尔弗雷德耳中。阿尔弗雷德笑道：“贞德怎么处理？”并举起盛满酒液的高脚杯，欲和伊万碰杯。伊万没有理他，放下见底的杯子，走到落地窗前，眯起眼睛俯瞰大楼地底部景色。

    老样子，没什么好看的。

    Alpha的世界并没有想象中的那么舒适优渥，难以克服的生理需求，与高高在上的地位等同的压力……

    伊万难得地叹了口气。

    “有什么好长吁短叹的？”阿尔弗雷德倒不觉得伊万的无视扫了自己的面子，他似乎早已习惯一般再次靠近伊万。

    “王耀。”伊万终于开口。

    “什么？”阿尔弗雷德刚刚明显没在听，以至于未能捕捉到伊万刚刚的声线。

    “你对王耀，”伊万转身看着领口敞开的阿尔弗雷德，“什么感觉？”

    阿尔弗雷德笑了：“有什么感觉？拜托，你该不会是想到了爱情吧？哈哈哈哈哈……”爱情是在阿尔弗雷德眼里最不值钱的东西。

     伊万摇了摇头。

     “Alpha的发情只是生理需求而已，随便找一个O都可以解决。但是你不觉得……现在很多A都在争抢王耀吗？”

    伊万挑起眉毛。

    阿尔弗雷德胡乱揉了揉头发，不耐烦地回答：“不过是觉得他信息素稀奇罢了，想尝个新鲜。A嘛，大多都是争强好胜的。加上王耀又有点手段……”

    伊万清咳一声，拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩，让他闭嘴。

    阿尔弗雷德冲着伊万的背影大声说：“除了亚瑟那个呆子，还没人会爱上王耀吧？你别告诉我……”

    “局长，可以停了。”

    阿尔弗雷德悻悻地闭上嘴。

    狩猎游戏中，标记上心仪的猎物就算胜利，管那么多干嘛？

    至少阿尔弗雷德一直是这么做的。平等？王耀躺在自己身下求饶的时候，可别谈起那可笑的平等。

    “我之所以让本田菊来这里，就是看中他的能力——他在研究一种能缓解Alpha+ 欲/求的药物。”阿尔弗雷德转移话题，并点燃一支烟助兴。“这样你我也不必那么狼狈——你还收集了王耀的头发，不是吗？”

    伊万脸色一沉，冷声道：“可是你有几分把握，那本田菊是单纯的？”

    阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，似早有准备一般回答：“他当然不单纯。但我们是Alpha+ ，他是普通Alpha，至少现在的形式还是我们有压制性一些。”

    在《平等法》已经颁布的时候继续利用三级九等的局面，太过可笑。

    有人开门打破谈话的微妙环境：

    “局长，队长，贞德小姐自杀了。”

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    自从那天看到王耀和本田菊过度亲密的画面之后，王春燕就一直害怕本田菊。A对王耀有所遐想，已经是王春燕司空见惯的事情。然而本田菊这样，表面上衣冠楚楚对人尊敬，竟然……

    王春燕打了个寒战，不仅是因为他对王耀的所作所为，更是他留给她的无底黑暗。

    “春燕，今天怎么没精神？”王耀进门的时候拍了拍王春燕的肩，递给她一杯热咖啡。王春燕想受惊的小鸟那样抖了一下，不敢抬头看王耀。而且在她狭小的视野里，还有另外一个更可怕的男人——本田菊。

    王耀已经很明显地疏远了本田菊，可是并没有要解除本田菊职务的意思，两个人还是该一起做事的时候仍旧在一起。公私分明得令人唏嘘。

    “我……昨晚没休息好……哈哈……”王春燕打着哈哈，王耀留下一句“好好休息”就进了办公室，而本田菊却停在了王春燕面前。

    “抬头。”他竟然这样命令自己的前辈。

    王春燕迟疑一阵才抬头瞄了本田菊一眼，又迅速把头低下去。

    “你应该感谢你是B，或者说赶着法/律出台进入社会，”他突然凑近王春燕。“不然你这么漂亮的人……”

    王春燕推开他，狼狈而逃。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    “你没回家？”王耀刚刚从办公室出来的时候，看到本田菊还靠在玻璃墙上，似乎在等他。王耀出门看到他的第一反应是很不适的，他对所有A都神经敏感。

    本田菊站直身子，宣布：“伊万队长的办公室和您的一样。”

    王耀愣了愣，并没有听懂他在说什么。

    于是本田菊上前，小声一句“得罪”，把王耀打横抱起来，左肩撞开门，讲王耀放在书桌上，扯下领带捆住王耀手腕。一系列动作都和那晚伊万的行径相同，但是王耀不得不承认，本田菊要温柔很多。

    本田菊埋把头埋在王耀颈窝，贪婪的吮吸他独特的味道。

    “伊万也是这么对你的吗？”他原本清朗的声音变得沙哑。

    王耀咬牙：“你知道自己在干什么吗？”

    “伊万可以，亚瑟可以，阿尔弗雷德可以，王嘉龙可以，我却不行？是吗，处/长？”不知道是不是王耀的错觉，本田菊的语气像极了没得到奖励的孩子。

    本田菊从腰间掏出一个盒子，取出一根针筒，往王耀手臂上的静脉出扎下去，抽出接近2ml的血液。

    “这就是能让A们沦为你裙下之臣的原因吗？”他晃了晃装着血液的针管，玻璃反射出霓虹冰冷的光芒。

8.

     本田菊是王耀见过的最聪明的人。善于隐藏，善于顺从，同时更善于征服。

     本田菊趁着王耀现在无力反抗，小心地抽取出王耀腺体周围的血液，分别装瓶。王耀瘫在桌面上，额角全是细密的汗珠。本田菊捞起王耀纤细的腰肢，伸手解开了他手腕上的领带。王耀一把推开他，抬手抚摸腺体周围的针眼。

     “我这么做是为你好。”本田菊的脸上似乎挂着一丝歉疚。

    王耀没说话，默默转身抓起外套披在身上。本田菊对着他的背影张了张口，却哑然无声。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     他从来不像表面上这样安于现状，对于自以为是的Alpha+们，本田菊给的态度其实是嗤之以鼻。无论是聘用他的阿尔弗雷德，还是高深莫测的伊万，在本田菊眼里只能算曾经嚣张过的野兽。

    他其实是拥护王耀的“平等论”的。

    因为ABO在当下，除了性以外已经没有差别。

    本田菊的掌心躺着两个长度四厘米的细口瓶，灌上粘稠而甜美的血液。把它们放进储藏柜，能够保鲜24小时，再放进离心机……

     经过各种复杂的工序，这将成为能救命的毒/品。 

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     阿尔弗雷德举起瓶子，对着灯光查看里面澄澈的液体，眯起眼，挂着一丝意味不明的笑容：“这东西……”

    本田菊抿唇。平心而论，这将会是本田菊这一生中最杰出的作品。然而他无法忘记，那晚王耀瘫倒在桌面上挣扎呼吸的样子——像极了被扔上岸的鱼。

    腺体周围的部分受伤，对于体能稍弱的人来说会是绵长的痛苦。王耀眼里的愤怒裹挟着绝望，化作一根注射针，扎进本田菊的心口。

    “能大批量生产吗？”阿尔弗雷德转头问。

    本田菊捂嘴轻咳一声，板着脸回答：“这是犯/法的。”

     这句话并不好笑，可是阿尔弗雷德却笑得前仰后合：“哈哈哈哈哈……连你也谈起那可笑的法/律？”阿尔弗雷德揉了揉溢出的眼泪，用夸张的惊讶反问：“既然是高高在上的A，又何必让自己屈于法律之下？”

    那是给贱/人下命令的东西！

    本田菊知道阿尔弗雷德在嘲弄什么。用活体做实验的时候，本田菊能从容不迫地举起解剖刀取出自己需要的器/官，鲜活的生命成为手术台上糜/烂的肉/体的时候，他只是吩咐助手做全面的清理，然后扔掉手套去洗手喝茶。

    然而仅仅从王耀后颈抽取不到两毫升的血液，就能让本田菊彻夜难眠。

    试管里盛载的不只是血液。

    本田菊无心再和阿尔弗雷德探讨新产品，只是在对方高谈阔论之时默默开门而去。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     “本田菊吧？你跟我来一下。”伊万在走廊拦住了本田菊，一边围着围巾，一边向前走。

    这个地方是本田菊不曾来过的。

    没想到严肃的警局还会有这样漂亮的一个天台，有许多盆栽堆在这里，自由生长。  

    “你……制作出了那种药？”伊万叼了一根烟，并把烟盒递给本田菊，本田菊不会抽烟，可是他毫不犹豫地拿了一根。“那需要多少Omega啊……”

    伊万点了烟，对着灰沉的天空吐出含着尼古丁的烟圈。本田菊尝试性地吸了一口，陌生的刺激感牵扯他的肺部剧烈抽搐。

    “第一次？”伊万转头，有些蔑视地看着捂着胸口咳嗽的本田菊。

    “嗯……”

    “既然不会抽烟，干嘛要呢？”

    “我想……咳咳……尝试一些新的东西……”本田菊艰难地平定呼吸，眼角还有呛出的泪花。

    伊万好像是笑了一下——如果本田菊没看错的话。那种阴郁的，嘲讽的，无奈的笑。

    “就像你要尝试去爱一个风口浪尖的人一样？”他的话让本田菊心凉。

    伊万丢掉烟头，用鞋跟终止了火星的生命。

    “没什么好担心的。法/律……不是都通过了吗？”伊万竟然难得的惆怅起来。这可能是本田菊第一次看到这样强大又无情的一个人，露出这样世俗的表情。

    是逢场作戏还是……

    “你和他，不会变成弗朗西斯和贞德。爱情是自由的。”伊万拍了拍本田菊的肩，力道很重。 

    我也不会。

    可是我不可能和王耀产生爱情。

    就算我爱他。

    伊万没说出口，只是嗫嚅着，做出本田菊无法理解的动作。

9.

 

    王春燕抬手，指节要落在玻璃门上的时候她又收了回来。她并不知道这个通知会带来什么样的后果，但多半不会理想。作为一个助理来说，王春燕对王耀的担心已经越界。

    “叩叩。”

    似鬼使神差一般，她刚刚敲下去，王耀就开门了。明显的，他最近的精神状态并不好，脸色苍白，脸颊向下凹陷，尽管这给他添了几分病态美，可是王春燕不喜欢。

    “王先生……伊万队长要您和他一起到A市去……”王春燕的声音都在颤抖。

    然而王耀的表情好像没什么变化，王春燕的小心翼翼有点多余。他只是点头，把工作牌取下来塞到王春燕怀里，走进了洗手间。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    王耀把脸浸没在盛满水的洗手池里，死水吞噬呼吸。

    本田菊，伊万·布拉金斯基，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

    为什么就不肯放过自己呢？A之间的竞争就这么有趣吗？一定要在自己身上极尽欢愉才肯罢休？折磨会带来快感吗？

    他蓦地抬头，镜中多了一张脸。澄澈的蓝色眼睛，风流的金发，擦拭得一尘不染的眼镜。

    “王处长……”阿尔弗雷德毫不避讳地靠近，撩起王耀的长发放在鼻尖轻嗅。“领口都湿了。”他的手指捏住王耀濡湿的白色衬衫领子，手臂环#绕而#下，竟然解#开了王耀衬衫的第一颗扣子，精致的锁#骨完美地倒映在镜中，玉肌如雪，胜似丝绸。

    阿尔弗雷德喉头滚动，俯首张嘴轻轻啃#咬，甘愿溺死在王耀身上的馨甜中。王耀仰头，唇#瓣微启，吐出细#弱的气#息。他揪住阿尔弗雷德的前襟，身#体本能地燥#热起来，甚至主动去贴近阿尔弗雷德。

    “我喜欢你这样。”阿尔弗雷德环#住王耀纤细的腰#肢。

    “咳咳……”伊万粗鲁地扯开两人，紫色眼瞳里迸射出危险的光，像狮子在宣誓占#有#权。

    他打横抱起被挑拨得恰到好处的王耀，用肩撞开安全通道的门，踢踢踏踏下楼。到了地下车库，温度都要低一些，王耀忍不住打了个哆嗦，而抱着自己的人，也收紧了手臂的力道。

    伊万把王耀丢在汽车后座，扯下领带蒙上他的眼睛，欺身将王耀压在身下，左手按住他挣扎的双手，右手钳住王耀精致的下颌，野蛮又粗鲁地吻#下去，像要吮#吸干净他所有的甜美。

    你啊，为什么会这么诱#人呢？

    王耀的腰不经意地扭#动，蹭上了伊万要命的部#位。如果他想，现在王耀就是他的人了。

    伊万松开王耀，正要解开领带的时候，指腹处竟然有些潮湿。眼泪从王耀上挑的眼角滑落，在他白皙的脸上纵横出斑驳的痕迹。

    “我恨你。”那么温柔可爱的双唇，怎么能说出这样冷酷的话呢。

    伊万苦笑。

    他走到前座，发动汽车，踩下油门，几乎是飞驰一般在空旷的街道上行驶。王耀在后座打理凌乱的衣衫，伊万偷偷从后视镜看他——姿态优雅从容，无论如何也无法想象出他方才的不堪。

    “我会和你去A市的。”王耀系上最后一粒纽扣。

    垂下的眼帘遮掩住了悲哀的视死如归。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     “亚瑟，有时间吗？”王耀泡在浴池里，湿漉漉的手掌握着黑色的手机。

    “有，怎么了？”

    “现在，立刻，马上，来我家。”王耀说出这句话，手机就从掌心滑落，一角撞在大理石面上，摔得粉碎。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    亚瑟进门的时候，王耀的拥抱来的猝不及防。亚瑟还没来得及推开他，双唇就被他堵住。很明显，王耀的吻#技是生#涩而拙劣的，就像要顽固地模仿成人的少年。

    他独有的体香混合沐浴露刺激着亚瑟的荷#尔蒙腺#体，亚瑟揽住他的肩，狠心推开，呼吸急促，大声吼道：“你知道你在干什么吗？！”

    王耀笑了。

    “你难道不想标记我吗？”

    亚瑟不知道王耀挑起的唇角在暗示什么，心脏的膨#胀#收#缩幅度大到令他晕头转向。亚瑟应该清楚，王耀嘴唇的一点朱红，已经有不少人品尝过了。

    或许……或许王耀的第一次主动，是属于他的。

    亚瑟立刻否定了这个让自己脸红的判断。

    “我给你这个机会。”王耀松开系在腰间的带子，松#垮的浴袍顺着#他美好的线#条下坠。和丝绸一起委地的，还有他对爱情的最后一点奢望。

    亚瑟上前，皮鞋踩在了凌#乱的衣衫上。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     沙发到这个时候显得太过狭小，不足以让亚瑟放开手脚，施展“才华”，但足以让他挑拨起身下之人的渴求。

    他粗暴地撕扯下自己身上的马甲，解开扣子，俯身贴上王耀起伏的胸#腹。

    “可以……轻一点……吗？”

    王耀颤抖的声音夹杂着让人怜#爱的呼吸，亚瑟啄吻着他的锁骨，安慰道：“会的。”

    亚瑟从未想过他们的距离会如此之近，近到能完整体会他内部的形状和触感。犬牙咬破腺体的时候，久违的丑恶欲望终于燃起——王耀是他的人了。

    是柯克兰的人。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    “你是想不到伊万的眼神有多可怕！”阿尔弗雷德又气又笑地对本田菊形容。本来只是想简单地玩一玩，良辰美景堪堪被伊万这不识时务地人打破。

    “他是想和我抢吗？”阿尔弗雷德直接摔了玻璃杯。

    本田菊皱眉，冷漠地注视着涌向四面八方的透明液体。阿尔弗雷德瘫倒在沙发上，气不打一处来，狠狠锤打着皮质沙发，直至那个巨大的凹陷几乎无法反弹起来。

    “您可以去俱乐部。”本田菊随意地敷衍。

    “俱乐部都是些什么垃圾，你又不是不知道！”阿尔弗雷德捂住脸，悲鸣一声。

    “只有王耀的味道能让我好受。”

    本田菊眯起眼，似乎承认了这个连他也无法否认的事实。

10.

亚瑟睁开眼，身边躺着发丝凌乱的王耀，他正沉沉睡去，眉头微蹙，双唇紧抿。亚瑟抬手抚平了他眉心的“川”字，轻手轻脚地下床，去客厅煮咖啡。

    “嘉……嘉龙？！”亚瑟没想到沙发上坐了一个人，带着兜帽的少年正向上斜睨着亚瑟，阴沉的脸色和晴朗的天气格格不入。

    王嘉龙站起来，微微仰首，冷笑问道：“昨晚睡得舒服吗？”

    亚瑟咽了口唾沫，转身放下杯子和咖啡壶，只淡淡道：“你不该回去吗？”

    王嘉龙突然大笑起来，亚瑟微微侧头，余光看到少年捂着肚子蹲在地上，身体随机械的笑声颤抖。

    “有我哥哥在，你一定睡得很舒服吧？”

    他揉了揉挤出的眼泪，表情狰狞。

    “他现在是我的人了。”亚瑟索性坦白了这件事情。

    王嘉龙鼓起掌来，点着头：“当然，从你们上楼的时候，这就成了事实。”

    亚瑟挑眉：“你什么时候来的这里？”

    王嘉龙一步步逼近亚瑟，踮脚揪起他半敞的衣领，咬牙切齿：“这是我哥的家，我想来就来！”

     亚瑟挥开王嘉龙，少年因为没有找准中心跌倒在地，抬头依旧瞪着亚瑟。亚瑟掸了掸袖子上若有若无的灰尘，斜睨着地上的王嘉龙，教训一般的说：“你也知道他是你哥。”

    王嘉龙冲出们，狂奔在街道上，将行人撞得东倒西歪。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     王耀吃完早餐之后正在衣帽间整理行李，亚瑟倚在门边，问道：“要出去吗？”

    王耀把头发撩到身后，点头应答：“和伊万出差。”

    亚瑟僵住。

    王耀拉上行李箱的拉链，站起来看着亚瑟，外头摊手：“不然我为什么要你标记我呢？”

    一身西装革履的英俊议员，从来没想到自己会沦落成别人自保的工具。亚瑟不生气，只是悲哀。他安慰自己道，耀一定是喜欢我的，才会选择我，对吧？自己已经无力反驳这令他愉悦的说辞。

    “你可以拿着我的证件去登记结婚。”

    王耀忠实地履行自己亲手通过的法/律。

    他拖着箱子扬长而去的样子就像一去不归般决绝。亚瑟猛地摇头，王耀的背影就像昨夜甜美的梦魇。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     伊万的车就停在王耀家门口，亚瑟撩开窗帘，看着伊万帮王耀开后备箱放行李，看着他给王耀开车门。这狗腿的样子，和他之前的盛气凌人可是大相径庭。

    或者说对王耀和对他人，是两码事。

    亚瑟对谁生气似的挥手拉拢的窗帘。王耀这是羊入虎口吗……？

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    靛蓝色的高级轿车消失在马路尽头的时候，整条路都空了。两边低矮的别墅裹着空洞的彩色油漆，整齐地排列起来。

    亚瑟换上衣服，轻车熟路找到王耀的证件，戴上礼帽出门招呼了一辆计程车。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     伊万把车停在机场，找人把车开回去，便帮着王耀把行李放在推车上。检票，买饮料，带王耀去贵宾室，这些琐事都是高高在上的刑警队长亲自去做。王耀享受他递过来的热咖啡，享受贵宾室柔软的沙发和有趣的电视节目。这些卑躬屈膝却无法使他开心。

    谁知道他这些殷勤是为什么。

    于是王耀像是下决心似的撩开头发，露出后颈上亚瑟留下的崭新的印记。伊万只是轻轻扫了一眼王耀线条优美的脖颈，垂下头摆了一盘水果。

    “要吃吗？”这是他今天对王耀说的第一句话。王耀用叉子叉起一块梨子放入口中细细咀嚼。甘甜清爽的口感温和了他乏味的口腔。

    登机的时候，伊万当着空乘人员的面把王耀搂在怀里，半拉半拽地把王耀带进了头等舱。这里空无一人是一件很寻常的事情，很少有人会因为公务而选择旅途的奢华。

    王耀不知道为什么开始紧张起来，他挣脱了伊万的怀抱，却不慎摔倒。

    “我又要抱你一次。”伊万似笑非笑地看着狼狈的王耀。

    他弯腰伸手抱他的时候，王耀居然夸张地认为是天地崩塌。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    “吃鱼吗？”伊万切下一小块细嫩的龙利鱼，比在王耀嘴边，王耀偏头，看着空荡荡的过道。伊万扭过他的脸，用嘴叼下鱼肉，硬是把食物塞进了王耀口中。

    王耀吐了出来。

    “你在干什么？！”

   伊万偏了偏头：“喂你吃饭。”

   王耀举起餐巾使劲擦嘴，伊万一边搅拌着南瓜汤一边笑道：“你再不吃，我还会这样。”

    “你别碰我。”王耀警告。

   伊万耸肩：“怎么？因为你被亚瑟标记了？”

   王耀哑然。

    “我不会让你们登记结婚的，”伊万擦了擦嘴角的油渍。“我会让你知道我和他的信息素，谁能长久存在于你的身体里。”

    这将会是一场经年的折磨。

 

11.

    王耀被伊万逼至角落的时候已经拼命按了无数次呼叫铃，这空乘人员像聋了一样什么反应都没有！

    “别按了，不会有用的。”伊万抓住他的手腕，放在唇边轻轻啄吻。

    “滚开！”王耀抬腿踢向伊万的小腹，伊万侧身，鞋底撞在了座椅上。

    伊万的阴戾也不知是从何而来，或许说他方才的温柔只不过是调教王耀用的糖果。王耀的双腿被强行分开，伊万下体的物什已经抵在入口。

    “求你……不要这样……啊……！”卑微的求饶无济于事，王耀的身体在毫无准备的情况下撕开，痛楚钻至骨髓。他额角沁出细汗，仰首45°，唇瓣翕开，胸口起伏，甬道收缩

    “求我？”伊万扭过他的脸，舌尖在腺体的新伤口处舔舐。

    “不要……”王耀哭出了声。

    他本应该是一个强大的人，至于为何沦落到这个地步，罪魁祸首就是该死的三级九等。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    伊万最终还是没有标记他。

    两种强劲的信息素在他脆弱的身体里抗争，令王耀脸色苍白，身体蜷缩，字不成句。他或许会用带着水雾的乞求眼神看着伊万。

    “救救我……”或许他会这么说。

    伊万喜欢听人求饶。

    独不含王耀。

    伊万的怀里躺着王耀柔软无力的身体。机场稀疏的橘色灯光落在王耀细密的睫毛上，乌黑的长发搭在他瘦削的肩上。

    伊万低头欲含住他嫣红的双唇，却堪堪停在毫米之间。

    如果他爱我，此夜定是良辰美景。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    “您是来……？”

    本田菊在政务中心看到了亚瑟，而对方手里的资料赫然印着“王耀”二字。

    亚瑟礼节性地微笑回答：“我是来办点私事的。”

    本田菊抬头看了一眼窗口上挂的告示牌，又看了看前面排着队的男男女女。这是登记结婚的地方，亚瑟结婚了吗？

    “恭喜。”本田菊小幅度地点头。

    和王耀结婚。亚瑟和王耀结婚了。

    本田菊在拥挤的走廊上踱步，双眼冰冷漠然。王耀怎么会和亚瑟结婚？能和王耀并肩是本田菊从来不敢奢望的事情，而他所有藏在深夜的幻想全部成了亚瑟的囊中之物。迎面走来的人都成了模糊的一点，靠近本田菊又消失在身后。周围争执谈笑的声音都被沉重的苦痛湮没。

    他又想起和王耀一起出差的伊万。

    呼吸一滞。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     王嘉龙到本田菊办公室的时候，本田菊是惊讶的。如果非要深究他们之间的关系，那就是本田菊有给他上过一节性别生物课，顺带成了他哥哥的下属。

    “你难道不想杀了亚瑟·柯克兰吗？”

    “那个伪绅士。”

    本田菊一边摇晃着装了王耀血清的密封瓶，一边半闭着眼听面前的少年妄图拉拢自己的说辞。

    “你很爱你的哥哥。”本田菊挑起唇角，抬起左手揉了揉太阳穴。

    王嘉龙愣了愣，呆呆地看着本田菊。

    “你为他做了疯狂的事。”

    本田菊抬手揉了揉王嘉龙的头，却被王嘉龙躲开。

    “所有碰他的人！都只有一个下场！”

   “不管你是参议长，议员，还是富豪！”

    他冲了出去，玻璃门在前后摇晃。

    本田菊转头看着桌面上打了红色标记的文件袋——

    《参议长帕斯卡生前资料》

12.

    如果不出意外的话，下一任参议长很有可能是亚瑟。那么王耀一直努力要通过的一切法/律，都会发挥现实作用。这对于社会和人类，都是好事。亚瑟和王耀的婚姻和爱情也会被人效仿和赞颂。

    本田菊注视着桌上摆放的王耀的照片。

    绝非池中之物啊……

    杀死帕斯卡的凶手要对下一个参议长下手。本田菊决定袖手旁观。自私一点，他不希望亚瑟得到王耀，同时他又希望王耀的努力能够有所回报。

    “但是他能给你的，我也可以。”

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    “如果我告诉你……凶手不是王耀呢？”本田菊立定在阿尔弗雷德桌前，眼神紧锁住他的脸，不肯放过细微的表情变化。  

     阿尔弗雷德挑眉，饶有趣味地侧耳：“哦？那么在网上宣扬O者至上的的确是他吧？”

    本田菊吸了口气：“这个我不清楚。但凶手不是他。”

    “谁啊？”阿尔弗雷德满脸的玩世不恭。

    “王耀的丈夫，”本田菊特地在这里加重语气。“亚瑟·柯克兰。”

    阿尔弗雷德的表情以肉眼可见的速度扭曲，蓝色的眼瞳里漫上一层不可思议：“什么？！你再说一遍。”

    本田菊抿唇，深吸一口气再次重复：“王耀的丈夫，亚瑟·柯克兰。”

    “那个伪绅士……？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”阿尔弗雷德倒在沙发上哈哈大笑，笑得悲戚，狰狞，疯狂。

    阿尔弗雷德揉了揉眼睛，抬头瞅着本田菊：“他能拥有王耀？”

   “……”

   “行啊，证据确凿吗？”

   “您想逮捕他吗？”

   “我迫不及待想看看那个美人崩溃的样子了。”

    本田菊也不知道自己是怎么从阿尔弗雷德的办公室逃出来的，只记得内心里填充的仓皇和愧怍。

    他变成了自己最厌恶的模样。和伊万，阿尔弗雷德一样的张狂和邪恶。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    “你告诉我，帕斯卡是不是你杀的？”  

   本田菊的手指在滚金的杯口摩挲，他盯着里面旋转的绿色粘稠液体，等待对方的回答。王嘉龙紧抿双唇，眉间隆起一个“川”子，加冰的可乐一点也没动。

    “没关系，这是我们的秘密。”本田菊认为自己的问题给王嘉龙施加了压力，于是换了一个温柔一点的语气想要套取回答。

    “你要怎样？”王嘉龙不耐烦地瞪着本田菊。右手攥着杯子，像是准备把可乐泼到自己老师身上。

    本田菊笑了。

    “你不是想杀亚瑟吗？”他把身子往前移动。“你哥哥能帮你掩盖一次帕斯卡，却不能掩盖你杀害他丈夫的事。”

    “你威胁我？”王嘉龙眯起眼睛，浓密的眉毛像极了他们共同嫉妒的男人。

    本田菊闭上眼睛。

    “你长得真像亚瑟。”

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     王春燕抓拍到王嘉龙气冲冲地从咖啡厅跑出来的身影。在本田菊转头看向街道的前一秒戴上边沿宽大的帽子坐上了计程车。

    “先生，本田菊和嘉龙见了一次面。”王春燕的手心沁出汗珠，明明是盛夏，却后背发凉。深不可测的本田菊，她怕极。

    “嗯。辛苦你了。小心些。”

    王春燕尽管年轻，却也能拿捏出电话那边人的情感。

    和伊万出去，王耀面对怎样的折磨和压力，是她一个普通而卑微的助理无法理解的。风口浪尖处的人，要么是盛气凌人的Alpha，要么是深受压迫的Omega，弱肉强食，从来不关Beta的事。

    13.

    伊万在楼下洗浴，王耀听到旋梯上传来拖鞋的踢踏声，匆忙删除了通话记录，再点开相册翻到亚瑟和他的合照。

    “在看什么？”伊万俯身，精油的香气混合某种撩拨的荷尔蒙气味萦绕在王耀身边。他伸出手夺过王耀的手机，随意翻了翻，皱起眉头。

    “你未婚夫的照片？”

    王耀踮起脚抢回手机，冷眼剜了伊万一眼，背过身去道：“我要换衣服了。”说罢解开了上衣的第一颗扣子。

    伊万强硬地搬过他的身子，钳住他的双腕，单手挑开了衬衫所有的扣子。王耀在对方俯身贴近的前一秒怒道：“放开我！”

    伊万松开他，王耀手臂坠下。

    “我们是来出差的，不是么？”

    “那你想干点什么呢？”

    王耀一愣，果然，伊万让他出来根本不是什么“公务”，就是想找个地方折磨他！让亚瑟提前标记了自己不失为一项明智的举措。

    “明天我就会回去。”王耀又重新扣上扣子，胡乱地把衣物揉进行李箱。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     阿尔弗雷德取下燃到头的烟蒂时发现烟灰缸里挤满了他一小时内丢进去的烟头。于是他把手上这根随手扔在地上，烦躁地挠了挠头发，抬头望着天花板：“本田，王耀那么憎恶Alpha，怎么还会和伪绅士结婚？”

    本田菊低头查阅亚瑟的资料，闻声抬头扫了阿尔弗雷德一眼，并不作答。

    『亚瑟·柯克兰，19xx年生，Alpha，世代为革/新党，本届革/新党领袖……』

    照片上的亚瑟还算稚嫩年轻，动作和表情都略显僵硬。那个时候的他才20岁，就已经步入政/界。本田菊捏了捏眉心。

    把暗杀帕斯卡的名头扣在亚瑟头上，亚瑟一定会被除职，变得一文不值，想必王耀也会离开这个没有利用价值的丈夫。那么再等王嘉龙去解决亚瑟，最后替亚瑟申冤，而那时亚瑟已经死了，王嘉龙也会被捕入狱。这个时候王耀一定孤立无援，那么自己会及时出现并顺理成章地拥有他……

    兴奋的电流冲过本田菊体内，本田菊忍不住捂嘴咳嗽。

    太得意忘形了。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    由于王耀不在，王春燕最近的工作似乎很轻松，只是偶尔帮着本田菊整理一些资料，送到另外一个办公室去。

    她在A与O之间的暗流中显得多余而冗杂。

    似乎是这样。

    王耀看中她的小心谨慎，白兔一般惊乍的可爱模样能够很大程度地降低别人对她的疑心。所以才会让她去监视那群不安好心的A们。

    “这都快一个月了，帕斯卡的事情还是一点头绪也没有……”本田菊站在她身边，似乎在自言自语。

    “啊……很多都不是很快就能结案的……”王春燕忍住不发抖，尽可能挤出笑意回答。

    本田菊侧头，却不是看她。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    王春燕下班之后躲进了地下车库的发电房，把拍到的照片加密发送给王耀。全部成功后再挨着挨着删除。

    “春燕姐，”有人出现在身后。“你怎么在这里？”

    王春燕不敢回头。

    尽管她知道身后的人不过是十六七岁的少年。

    寒意刺骨。

14.

 

    “春燕姐来这里干嘛？”王嘉龙弯腰勾住王春燕的脖子，在她耳边低声问道。王春燕的身体僵住，机械地转头，佯装责备地问：“你不是该在家里吗？”王嘉龙摇了摇头，勾住王春燕脖子的手伸向她的下巴，撅起嘴道：“春燕姐，难不成我哥让你来管我不成？”

    王春燕掰开他的手臂，不着痕迹地往一旁躲开，眼神躲闪：“本田先生让我……”

    “让你？”

    王嘉龙歪着头，好像很期待她的回答。

    “让我……”王春燕一时词穷，慌得在脑海里翻找合适的词语让她脱身。

    听见金属碰撞的声音。

    王春燕冷汗直冒，纤长的手指紧紧套在提包上，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，浑身微微颤抖。王嘉龙把枪口抵在王春燕精致的蝴蝶骨间，凑上前将下巴放在她肩上。少年使用枪械的技术如此娴熟。后背的冰凉，锁骨的灼热，王春燕害怕地闭上眼睛。呼吸时已经察觉不到氧气。

    “春燕姐还是一如既往地胆小呐！”王嘉龙咯咯笑着，把未上膛的枪收回去，抱住王春燕道：“春燕姐是不会把我带枪的事情告诉哥哥的，对吧？”

    “你哥哥什么都知道。”王春燕冷冷地甩下一句话，迈开腿离开发电房，身后是王嘉龙一如以往张狂的笑声和随机响起的发电机的轰隆声。

    她双唇颤抖，仅靠胭脂为唇瓣着色。惨白的脸在LED灯的照映下如同搽了颜料的石灰像。王春燕不注意在楼梯上崴了脚，脚踝红肿一片。她坐在空荡荡的楼道口，泪水决堤。

    她为什么要来这里工作？她所付出的努力为什么还是没有改变社%会的状态？王耀拼尽全力要通过的法%律为什么一点用都没有？她只是一个处在中层的Beta而已，为什么一样要被威胁？

    王春燕抱住自己，不管妆容糊成什么样。

    会心疼她的人不在这里。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    亚瑟最近为议会搞出的事情忙得焦头烂额，明明差两个就能排到登记结婚的窗口，然而在关键时刻被喊回去审核新人资料。

    一直拖到现在都没能和王耀正式登记。

    一切忙碌都像被安排好似的，不算很要紧，却无法脱身。

    亚瑟气得摔了笔。

    “柯克兰先生，我们是警局的人，请您随我们走一趟。”破门而入的不速之客的语气并不恭敬，甚至拽着亚瑟，像押送囚犯那样当着所有议员的面把他塞进了警车。

    “拜托？！你们有没有搞错？为什么要送我进去？”亚瑟冲着身边的警员怒吼。警员挠了挠耳朵，按住躁动的亚瑟，冷脸回答：“这是局长的意思。”

    亚瑟翻了个白眼倒在后座。

    “行，行……阿尔弗雷德……”亚瑟用被拷上的手捂住脸，唇角牵扯起不屑的弧度。

    当仪表堂堂的柯克兰议员狼狈地被“押送”至阿尔弗雷德的办公室时，呛人的屈辱灼烧着亚瑟。

    “混蛋！你这是在搞什么？！”亚瑟怒吼。

    阿尔弗雷德捏出一种让亚瑟反胃的怜悯语气道：“柯克兰先生……有杀害帕斯卡参议长的嫌疑呢……”阿尔弗雷德戴着黑色皮手套，捏住亚瑟的脸。“怎么？等不及了？”

    “你放屁！”亚瑟啐了一口。

    阿尔弗雷德嫌弃地向后倾，皱着眉头继续揶揄：“我的好学长，你和王耀是妄想延续弗朗西斯和贞德那段可悲的爱情吗？”

    “你以为我不知道你找人侮辱贞德？”亚瑟瞪着阿尔弗雷德，忽而嘲笑。

    穿着黑色高定衬衫的男人没有说话，让人拆了捆/绑亚瑟的镣/铐，掸了掸衣襟，拍手让本田菊进来。

    “来吧本田，把所有可疑迹象念给柯克兰先生听听。”

    本田菊翻开文件夹，眼睛盯着黑色铅字，没敢抬头看亚瑟一眼。他怕。怕极。没想到满足私欲会是这样折磨。

    “帕斯卡被暗/杀当晚，您有出入巴斯顿酒店的记录。晚上11：46，您提着行李箱从巴斯顿酒店出来，在这之前二十分钟，王耀先生出来过一次。”

    本田菊念出“王耀”二字的时候，声音忍不住颤抖。

    “而我们在案发现场进行调查的时候，发现装饰品——骑士用格挡短剑开了刃，上面有您的指纹。”本田菊一本正经地念着令亚瑟无言反驳的事实。

    亚瑟低低地笑起来。是的，都是事实，伊万和他发生争执的那天他的确碰过那把剑，可是人不是他杀的。但是他用什么来证明呢？本田菊的证词天衣无缝，亚瑟连不在场证明都没有，就算被冤枉，也不得不承认这一切。

    伊万他们不是在怀疑王耀吗？王耀也没有不在场证明啊？

    可是亚瑟不会这么说的。王耀不是凶手。况且他不能把王耀也拖下去。

    亚瑟碧绿的眼瞳里闪过一抹诡谲的光。

    十七岁的王嘉龙。

15.

    “当然，这一些都还不能确认您就是凶手，只是会被暂时拘留查看。”阿尔弗雷德的宽慰听上去阴阳怪气，亚瑟低垂着头，由着身边的人当着众人的面把自己拉走。

    本田菊还未回神，阿尔弗雷德拍住他的肩道：“本田，下一步调查，就交给你了。”

    要让一个人锒铛入狱，消失得悄无声息，原来这么容易吗？

    本田菊抬头看了阿尔弗雷德一眼。

    当了警局局长，很多东西都能唾手可得吧？

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    “你把脚崴了？”本田菊看到挂着泪痕的王春燕一瘸一拐地从电梯间走出来，低头往她白皙的脚踝处一扫，红肿一片。

    王春燕扯了扯九分裤，妄想遮挡一些。

    本田菊眯起眼，故作关怀地给她递过去一把椅子，让她坐下。王春燕也看出来本田菊有事和她商量，鉴于王嘉龙的突然出现，她不由得紧张起来。

    在王春燕看来，本田菊更加可怕。

    “帕斯卡死亡的事情，今天有了头绪，”本田菊温和地笑着，替王春燕倒了一杯柠檬水。“柯克兰议员似乎有嫌疑，今天被拘留了。”

    王春燕双目微瞪。

    “局长让我整理了关于柯克兰议员在案发当晚的行踪资料，确实可疑。”本田菊皱着好看的眉毛。王春燕的手指捏着膝盖上的衣料，眼睛盯着昨天下班时做好的指甲。

    “王小姐协助王先生调查这么久，想必对此也有了解吧？更何况……”

    “我再怎么说，也是你的前辈吧？”王春燕抬头，说出连本田菊都压抑的话。“这件事情让你协助调查也是王先生看中你，手该伸到什么位置，本田先生心里有数。”王春燕冷冷地瞄了脸色大变的本田菊，忍着剧痛走出了王耀的办公室。

    她想辞职。

    然而王春燕又想起自己为王耀的宏图而心动的那个瞬间。不用看到O被无情蹂躏，B不用再有恃无恐的社%会，会到来的。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     王耀刚刚下飞机就看到王春燕未加密的短讯，点开之后眉头紧锁。

    他招呼了一辆计程车，深夜赶往警，局。

    “阿尔弗雷德！”

    王耀冲进还亮着灯的办公室。

    阿尔弗雷德看到王耀气急败坏的样子，洋溢着满意的微笑，明知故问：“伊万和你，不是要逍遥到下周吗？”

    “啪！”

    王耀不由分说地扇了他一巴掌，这一掌下去，王耀手心发麻，阿尔的脸颊像火烧一般。俊逸的男子用舌尖抵住那一块发涨的肌肉，眸色黯淡。阿尔弗雷德一把把王耀按翻在地，撕%开他的衣领，扯%下他的裤子，张嘴咬破了王耀的腺%体，并在同时挤%进他体/内。

    王耀额头青筋暴起，双目充血，嘴唇发紫，脸色苍白。阿尔弗雷德满意地丢开刚才标记的身体，抬手擦拭干净嘴角的污渍。

    “你怕是没人管教了，鼓吹沙%文主%义，还敢打我？”阿尔弗雷德睥睨着地上由于痛苦而蜷缩的身体。“和亚瑟上%床倒是让你爽，不过，你感受Alpha+和Alpha，谁的信息素更强？”他蹲下来端详王耀狰狞而扭曲的表情，如同欣赏一幅艺术品。

    “我当然不会有亚瑟那样蠢，但是，我想要的东西，我得不到，别人也别想得到，”他拍了拍王耀冰冷的脸。“今天算你自己送上门来。”

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     本田菊在阿尔弗雷德从办公室出来的时候就察觉到了不对劲。先撇开他红肿的脸不说，虽然没人敢招惹阿尔弗雷德，但是他这样阴郁的脸，众人还是头一回见。

    阿尔弗雷德的盛怒压制了所有人谈话的欲望，他按下电梯前的话是：“今晚谁都不许进我的办公室。”撂下话之后加班的职员连往那边望一眼的胆子都没了。

    有人看到王耀一个人进去了，也是沉着一张脸。一个小时之后阿尔弗雷德出来了，同样沉着一张脸。

    本田菊看了看时间：凌晨两点半。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     王耀如同搁在岸边被鱼钩划伤的鱼，翕动着没了颜色的双唇，半闭着眼凝望夜空。挣扎已经无用。两种强大的信息素在他血液里搏斗，吞噬他的精力。他像挂了牌的商品，谁出价高就能拥有他。

    “处长……”本田菊趁所有人都下班之后溜进了阿尔弗雷德的办公室，看到衣衫不整，倒在地上的王耀，冲上去把他打横抱起，绕过监控带到了伊万给本田菊分配的实验室。

    “我会想办法剔除信息素，虽然很疼，但是很快就能好。”本田菊举起针筒的手开始颤抖。

    提取王耀血清时的愧怍涌上心头，折磨他，撕咬他，控诉他。苍白的灯光拍在实验桌上，王耀的呼吸渐渐衰弱。

    “动手……”

    王耀挤出声音。  
16.

    本田菊把药物注射进去之后，他选择了转身。身后是王耀歇斯底里的惨叫和实验器皿落地摔碎的声音。王耀本不应该承受这些，他不该。

     本田菊仰头，察觉脸颊有水滴滑下——自己居然流了眼泪。

    当阿尔弗雷德将他从实验室里提拔到调查局的时候，他以为自己会过上虽然忙碌但平稳的生活。阿尔弗雷德不该把他派到王耀身边，更不该让他去提取王耀的血清。

    王耀对自己来说，是真正的海%洛/因。

    本田菊突然想起伊万。那个在俱乐部肆意挥霍荷尔蒙的男人，一向瞧不起自视清高的王耀的男人，怎么也在王耀面前屈膝了呢？

     身后的呻/吟平息，本田菊转身，抱起奄奄一息的王耀。

    “对不起……”

    王耀躺在他怀里，干裂惨白的嘴唇开合，用气息组成一句话：

    “我好累。”

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     本田菊把王耀带回自己家里，守了他三天三夜。他每每看到对方脸上的倦容和病色，就恨不得把自己切碎。

    本田菊虽然在利用阿尔弗雷德，但是内心里却是忌惮的。自己没去上班的三天时间，根本没人打电话问他情况，他开始怕了。

    谁才能和阿尔弗雷德匹敌？

    亚瑟？已经因为自己而入狱。

    王嘉龙？他不过是杀过一次人的孩子。

    伊万。

    伊万·布拉金斯基。

    本田菊犹豫再三，才把匿名邮件发送到了伊万的信箱。

     “你醒了？”

     ＊＊＊＊＊

      王春燕刚刚从地铁站出来就被人捂住口鼻塞进了黑车。

    “王小姐。”副驾驶座的人侧头，摘下墨镜。

    棱角分明的俊逸脸庞进入视野的时候，王春燕呼吸一滞。

     伊万什么时候回来的？王耀呢？他找自己干什么？

     “我不在的这段时间，似乎发生了很多不愉快的事情。”伊万脸上的沉郁和压抑是清晰可见的，王春燕大概知道这些“事情”表面上是指什么，但是如果他还有更深一层的意思……王春燕咬住下唇。

    “王先生的未婚夫现在已经被议会除职，由他的弟弟斯科特接任。至于王先生自己……”伊万拳头紧握，眸光黯淡。

    王春燕不知道王耀回来的事情，更不知道王耀遭遇了什么。

    “王小姐愿意为了王先生帮我吗？”

    帮忙？王春燕抬头。

    “为了王先生追求的平等。”

    王春燕更讶异了。平等在伊万眼里，不是一文不值吗？王耀什么时候被他这样看重？王春燕不清楚事情是否向好的方向发展。

    “我答应你。”王春燕扣掉了指甲上贴的装饰物，扔在了车窗外。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    “亚瑟为什么要被抓？”王耀躺在本田菊的床上，手里握着一杯丢了泡腾片的水。

    本田菊静默地站在他身边。

    “他是一名优秀的议员！”王耀怒吼

    “帕斯卡是王嘉龙杀的吧？”本田菊终于问出口。

    王耀敛声。他倒下去，杯子里的水涌出打湿了被子。

    “可他是我弟弟……”

    本田菊已经听不出王耀是在笑还是在哭。

    “明明你们该怀疑我才对……是我做的不够完美吗？”

    “天啊……我竟然包庇杀了人的弟弟……”

    王耀把脸埋进被子里。

    “可是你知道帕斯卡是怎么玷污我的吗？又或者说，你知道弗朗西斯和贞德有多可怜吗？”

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     争端到了结尾要么悲惨得轰轰烈烈，要么滑稽得令人捧腹。伊万带着人包围阿尔弗雷德办公室的时候，对方像早就预料到了一般淡定地吸烟。

    “来一根吗？”阿尔弗雷德慢慢转过转椅。

    伊万身边站着穿白色连衣裙的王春燕，她笔直地站在阿尔弗雷德面前，摊开文件夹，翻了一页A4纸，严谨的样子像极了那天控告亚瑟的本田菊。阿尔弗雷德好似站在镜子前，镜子成的虚像，是因为自己的命令而被迫入狱的亚瑟·柯克兰。

    “《平等法》里有规定，在O未婚且对方拒绝的情况下执行标记，根据程度处理……”王春燕一边念一边在心里哭泣。王耀的痛苦一定是她无法想象的，唯一会关心她的人，都要承受这样的这磨。

    “更何况他还已经是亚瑟的人了呢！”阿尔弗雷德举起双手，咧嘴笑着。

    “来吧伊万队长，把我这个名存实亡的局长给抓起来，丢进牢中！”他向伊万伸出双臂，伊万上前，用冰凉的手铐锁住阿尔弗雷德的手腕。

    ＊＊＊＊＊

     不幸降临到每个人的头上，灾难就像打翻的多米诺骨牌一样，坍塌之势猝不及防。

    亚瑟被告知可以出狱之后，与阿尔弗雷德擦肩而过。

    “去和你的未婚妻过快乐日子吧。”阿尔弗雷德的声音低低的，完全没了曾经高昂的作风。

    亚瑟并不清楚他怎么会入狱，更不清楚自己出来之前的短短一周内发生了什么。

    王嘉龙站在大门口，看着亚瑟一个人走出监＊狱。他是被冤枉的，没错。可是他抢走了王耀是真的。王嘉龙举起枪。

    亚瑟愣在原地。

    “住手！”

    女子的尖叫从街角传来，王嘉龙闻声慌张，匆忙扣动扳机，在子弹即将射穿亚瑟头颅的前一刻，白裙子上开了红色的花。直径九毫米的单孔，扎在正值妙龄的女子的脊背。

    伊万跟上来时已经晚了，王春燕趴在亚瑟身上，呼吸微弱。疼痛从后背蔓延，血液为裙摆着色。王春燕嘴唇开合，亚瑟贴近她的脸，想听清她说的是什么。

    “王耀……”

    ＊＊＊＊＊

    本田菊看着虚弱的王耀走进办公室，打上领结，坐在了椅子上。他看着本田菊，像那次面试一样，笑着问道：

    “你对O的看法是……？”

    “我们需要平等，刻不容缓。”本田菊双手撑在桌面上，乌目紧紧锁住王耀苍白的脸。

    “所以，总要有人为之牺牲。”王耀从抽屉里拿出一把枪。

    “这是嘉龙的，伊万放在了我的抽屉里。”王耀把枪转了一圈，枪口对准自己。

    “嘉龙和阿尔弗雷德的结局大致相同。他的作案过程在春燕的U盘里，等春燕醒了，就可以开庭。”王耀站起来，又从抽屉里取出一枚印章，印面是一只鹰，象征敏锐公正。

    “伊万不能当局长，”王耀把印章递给本田菊。“但是你可以。”

    本田菊往后退了一步，目光躲闪。

    “变强，不是你想要的吗？”王耀的眼神停在黑色的枪身上。

    本田菊的手掌兀地多了一份沉甸甸的冰凉，王耀拉着他的手腕，将枪口对准自己的心脏。

    “王耀，包庇杀人犯，宣传危险思想危害治安，死刑，立刻执行。”

    ＊＊＊

    我没想到变强大会是失去你，以至于枪响的时候措手不及。

    ＊＊＊

    数十年后，O聚集地被撤除，取而代之的是高耸入云的摩天大楼，各个领域都有O在创造价值，平等变成了实际。

   


End file.
